We have developed novel optical techniques to study solute dynamics in living cells and the kinetics of vesicular trafficking. Our laboratory has a full-time organic chemist who synthesizes specific fluorescent indicators for measurement of pH, chloride and solute dynamics in cytoplasm and certain subcellular compartments including and nucleus and endosomal secretary compartments. We utilize the mass spectrometry facility for confirmation of the structure of synthetic fluorescent probes.